The Untold Tale of Camelot
by mockingbird22
Summary: Why is Camelot's Prince feeling so discontent? The answer: his manservant. Read more to find out what was crucially left out in the legend of Camelot. Co-written with Dyly and Suba.
1. Chapter 1: Indiscretions

**The Untold Tale of Camelot**

**A/N: Co-written with Dyly and Suba**

_If you were gay, I'd shout hooray! ~ Nicky (Avenue Q)_

Arthur cursed when his elbow hit the bedpost as he heard a giggle from the body beneath him. Cocking an eyebrow, he brought his now slightly throbbing arm back down to the bed, practically pinning the black-haired beauty down. He stared deep into the face, taking in the faint blush with an amused look before both of their mouths met for an intense and passionate kiss. Arthur deepened the kiss and let out a moan as he felt the eager bite on his lip, his hand curled into soft black hair.

Outside they could hear the soft patter of raindrops against the terracotta courtyard floor. That was where this afternoon's coronation was to be held. Where Arthur acknowledged and accepted his responsibilities as Prince and future king of Camelot. This afternoon would also be when Arthur would be officially burdened with the rules and restrictions of being a prince, instead of it being just an unofficial strain. But not just yet. Right now, he wanted to be a regular teenager making out with a really hot person in his bedroom. Nothing could interrupt this intimacy.

As if on cue, a loud bang was heard as the great wooden door to Arthur's chamber slammed open.

'What the-' Arthur nearly fell off his bed in his hasty attempt to lift himself off the object of his passion. He watched with an annoyed and horrified expression as Merlin strolled in, dripping wet and carrying a heap of armour that covered virtually half of his face. Completely oblivious to the murderous intentions Arthur was directing at him at this very moment, Merlin dropped the armour with a ringing clamour on the table. Turning around, he began with a grin,

'Just bringing some clean arm-'

Merlin stopped short as he saw a strikingly beautiful raven-haired girl getting off Arthur's bed, her face bright red.

'Oh' was all he could manage.

Glancing at Arthur, he could see a faint pink beginning to creep up his neck. Merlin's own ears went bright red as tried not to imagine just what he'd walked in on. Arthur was first to regain some composure.

'Merlin,' he said in a formal but somewhat shaky voice, 'I believe you know Lady Avilia.'

Of course, thought Merlin icily. Lady Avilia and her father, Duke Rainier of Sessoin were good friends with King Uther Pendragon and were visiting. In the three days that Lady Avilia had been at Camelot, she had managed to catch the eye of nearly every knight, not least that of the prince. From what he'd heard of her, the Lady was as sweet and warm as honey; never stepped on anybody's toes – not even Morgana's, thought Merlin dryly. And Morgana was easily irked. No Lady Avilia was perfect according to most. Yet for some reason she irritated the hell out of Merlin and more annoyingly so, he didn't know why.

Perhaps it's because I've always sensed that coy, flirtatious nature of hers that's pretty much been displayed to me vividly just now, was his half-joking rationalisation.

'Milady,' he inclined his head curtly at her as she sped out of the door, but not before giving Arthur one last secretive smile. This caused Merlin to grit his teeth in irritation. Unbelievable, he thought, she flirts when I could easily disgrace her to the whole court! His prickly thoughts were interrupted by Arthur's loud words.

'Merlin, you've got to be the most annoying manservant in the history of Camelot! I really don't think anyone could possible have worse timing than you. Would it _kill_ you to knock before stomping into my room like a dragon in an armoury?'

'Apologies sire, but perhaps if his highness made an effort to control his indiscretions then there would be no need to knock,' was Merlin's heated reply. As an afterthought, he added coolly, 'I wonder what the Duke would say if he finds out that his sweet innocent daughter is slowly being corrupted by his royal highness?'

Arthur glared at Merlin, ignoring the jolt he felt when his eyes met Merlin's fierce blue ones. He quickly attributed that to his sudden rage.

'You wouldn't dare!' he growled and Merlin couldn't help noticing how strong and intense his voice was. How…manly, he thought. Definitely worthy of a king.

'You know my father would kill me if he heard about this.' Arthur continued.

'Well it's about time someone put some wisdom into that over inflated empty head of yours.' Merlin heatedly retorted.

Arthur took a step closer, making Merlin break out into cold sweat, as his heart sped up. 'I'd pummel you into wet tissue before you could even utter the words "your majesty." Believe me you do not want to go to the Duke or King.' Arthur threatened in a low voice, sending shivers down Merlin's spine.

It took all of Merlin's self-control not to utter four simple (gaelic/celtic?) words that would actually turn Arthur into wet tissue. Remember your destiny, the Dragon's voice echoed in his mind. True, though Merlin ruefully. Arthur wouldn't serve well as a king in a soppy, mushy state. Aesthetically he looked better as a human. Much better in fact, Merlin thought as his eyes travelled from Arthur's to the tight set of his jaw. With a sigh Merlin nodded stiffly and Arthur relaxed. Merlin pointed to the table,

'Your armour for the coronation, sire,' then turned to leave.

'Oh and Merlin,' Arthur began, 'next time use those big ears of yours to tell you if a room is safe to enter. Don't want to be walking in on something you don't want to see, again.' He grinned a wolfish grin. Merlin bowed his head,

'Of course,' he replied easily, 'and perhaps I can bring you a pin when I do come back.'

At Arthur's confused look he elaborated, 'you know, to deflated that big head of yours. You do have to be able to wear the crown at your coronation.'

With that, Merlin legged it out of the room a he let Arthur absorb the taunt. Just then a thought occurred to him,

Arthur said my ears are big, he thought with a smile, as he leaned against the door to Arthur's room. On the other side of the door, Arthur had a similar goofy grin on his face. He said I had a big head! Both prince and manservant were wondering if that meant anything. Thus ended a tense morning pleasantly. Suddenly it looked like a bright afternoon for a coronation.


	2. Chapter 2: Subien

Chapter 2

Arthur scowled deeply out of the window as he pulled his chain mail vest over his head. The coronation was due to begin in a few hours and Merlin hadn't turned up to help him get ready. He could only guess that he was still angry at him for the Lady Avilia incident though he had no idea why HE would be angry. He wasn't the one who had been interrupted. Behind him a different manservant entered. Arthur turned around and held up his arms, waiting.

A moment later, he turned to glare at the manservant, who stared up at him blankly. Shooting daggers at him, Arthur growled,

'Subian, get over here and put my armour on me.'

The manservant hastened over to him carrying Arthur's armour clumsily. Arthur frowned at the ceiling as the manservant struggled to put the armour on properly. Arthur's patience was wearing thin and he was sure that his blood pressure was sky high.

Damn it Merlin! Of all days to bail out on him, it had to be his coronation day. Merlin might be irritatingly annoying but at least he knew to put his armour on correctly. He sighed quietly; he was feeling increasingly guilty about that morning. He really didn't want Merlin to have seen that, and now he was struggling with the longing that it had been Merlin under him instead. He winced abruptly at that thought; he was fantasising about his manservant! If anyone found out, there was sure to be public outrage.

'A prince and a manservant indeed.' Arthur froze when he realised that he'd said that aloud. By his knee Subian stopped strapping his knee guard in place to stare up at him with wide eyes. Looking down Arthur scowled at him and nudged him with his leg, urging him to continue.

Sniffing he looked back up at the door, wishing that Merlin would just walk in and end this nonsense, but wishing even more that he could swallow his own pride and just go and apologise to him. The manservant left quickly and quietly, noticing Arthur's brooding nature. The coronation would begin in only an hour or so, and Arthur was feeling suddenly very tense. Rolling his shoulders, he went to pour himself a drink. Gripping the goblet tightly, he turned to stare back out of the window.


	3. Chapter 3: Torment

Chapter 3

Merlin leaned against the balcony and stared out over the top of the castle. The sun was shining, the skies were blue and birds twittered in the distance. It was generally completely opposite to his own mood. Sort of like pathetic fallacy in reverse. Melancholy would be an apt word to describe him right now.

It was foolish, he knew. So what if Arthur was snogging someone else. Arthur didn't belong to him; he had no right to be upset over this. But he still couldn't help it. It was irrational yet he could help but feel angry every time he thought about Arthur and Lady Avilia, together.

In a fit of anger he kicked the stone pillar furiously and swore when he felt the stinging pain shooting up from his toe. He hated feeling this way, like he had some teenage crush on Arthur. More than anything, he hated Lady Avilia. But no, that wasn't right; he knew he didn't hate her, not really. He envied her even more, was jealous that she got to kiss Arthur when he wished more than anything that he could be in her place. And once he'd come to that conclusion, he was crushed by the intense sadness and disappointment that came with it.

He was Arthur's manservant, he was a warlock, and he was a man. Full stop.

He had no chance with Arthur, it was never going to happen and that hurt more than anything else. To know that he didn't even have a chance; that nothing could happen of this, it made his entire being hurt.

He blinked furiously and rubbed his eyes before anyone else came across him. He wheeled around when he heard footsteps from the other side. Another manservant was walking his way, Subian he thought it was. Merlin had gotten on relatively well with the laid-back but clumsy servant before.

Belatedly Merlin noticed that he was carrying Arthur's stuff. He must be the one replacing me, he thought. Merlin nodded at the boy as he walked past, but instead of smiling or nodding back as one would have expected, the servant stared at him, a mixture of puzzlement and confusion in his expression. Merlin watched him go, his eyebrows furrowed.

What had he done to warrant such a look? Actually, what had _Arthur _done? Merlin shook his head and wandered off. He didn't know where he was going, he just needed to walk.

Merlin stared at his feet as he walked, his hands thrust deep into his pocket. He let his mind wallow in his thoughts and allowed his feet to take him where they would. After what seemed like hours, but what was probably a lot less than that, he stopped walking and looked up. He groaned internally when he saw where he stood.

The door to Arthur's room was slightly ajar, candlelight streaming out through the gap. Merlin stepped closer and through the crack he could see Arthur, his back turned to him, looking out of the window with a goblet in his hand. There was a tenseness in his shoulders that showed he was nervous. Merlin hesitated outside the door, debating whether or not he should go in.

His mind was telling him that as Arthur's manservant and friend it was his duty to make sure that he was ready and prepared for the coronation. But his heart was telling him that he should be angry and upset, that he wanted…that he wanted to be more than just a friend.

Stepping back from the door, Merlin turned and left quickly, leaving Arthur to his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4: The Coronation

Chapter 4

Merlin leaned against the pillar moodily as the noise in the hall quieted down at the King's order. He'd spent the first part of the coronation behind that pillar, hiding so that he wouldn't be roped into helping. He was sure Gwen had seen him but nothing came of it. In fact, he was reasonably sure that she'd also made sure no one else had disturbed him either.

The knights of Camelot stood as Arthur, looking dashingly handsome, kneeled in front of his father, King Uther. From behind his trusty pillar, Merlin growled as he watched Lady Avilia grin smugly, stopping when the Knight ahead of him turned around in bafflement.

As he recited his vows and promises to the kingdom of Camelot, Merlin felt a surge of pride and joy. He swallowed thickly as he felt himself falling deeper and deeper in love with Arthur, hugging the pillar tightly as the strange new feeling washed over him. It was clearly very, very wrong. He was only setting himself up for the fall he reminded himself. In the end he was only ever going to be hurt. But that didn't change anything. If a broken heart was what he had to suffer for his feelings then he'd suffer it gladly, for it paled in comparison to the unyielding sense of love and passion he felt for Arthur.

Uther turned to pick up the crown that was brought to him by a manservant on a thick velvet cushion with golden tassels. In that moment, Arthur titled his head backwards and suddenly his eyes met with those of Merlin's, hidden though he was by his suddenly not-so-trusty pillar.

Corny though it may seem, time seemed to slow down. Arthur's eyes lit up when they connected with Merlin's, a bond igniting across the great expanse of the hall, unhindered nevertheless by the space between them. Merlin's heart leapt at the emotion he saw in Arthur's eyes. Leaning his head against the pillar, he smiled softly at him and nodded. Arthur nodded gently back at him, the corners of his mouth tilting upwards slightly in response.

Turning back to his father, Arthur held his head up with renewed vigour and determination as the king blessed him before the crown was placed on his head. Standing up he took his sceptre proudly and turned to the rest of the audience. Applause reverberated around the hall as everyone cheered for the newly crowned prince.

'You know, if you're not careful someone will be led to believe that you have unhealthy feelings for that pillar.'

Merlin jumped at the sound of Gaius' voice. Wrapped up as he was with his new discovery, he hadn't heard his mentor approach. Quickly detaching himself from the pillar in question, he smiled thinly at the old man, trying to look as cheerfully optimistic as he always did but probably failing miserably.

Gaius smiled back at him and patted him on the shoulder.

'Merlin, there's no use in hiding behind a pillar all night. Just go and tell him how you feel.'

'I have no idea what you're talking about.' Merlin replied quickly, a bit too quickly, his eyes wide.

Gaius sighed and shook his head.

'You're not fooling anyone Merlin, you always were an awful liar. You know exactly what I'm talking about. If you ever listen to me just for once, go and tell Arthur how you feel. At least then you'll know what he thinks. Or you'll spend the rest of your life wondering "what if?"'

'I can't.' Merlin shook his head, looking panicked at the very idea.

'Don't be afraid Merlin, I know you can. You'll still be his manservant whatever happens but it's always better to have some closure. There's no way you can run away from this dilemma, so just meet it head on and take a chance.'

Gaius smiled wanly at him before turning away to follow a tray of stuffed quail eggs. Merlin watched him go, cursing him for making him feel this anxious. Looking the other way he saw Arthur subtly go outside onto the balcony, sensing a good opportunity present itself. Patting the stonework firmly, he muttered,

'Wish me good luck pillar,' before quickly following Arthur outside.


	5. Chapter 5: Changes

Chapter 5

Arthur was leaning restlessly against the balcony railing, his eyes unseeing towards the picturesque woodland stretching out to the horizon, far away from the castle grounds. A small crease had appeared on his forehead – a sign that meant he was deep in thought.

He heard faint familiar laughter from the courtyard beneath. Looking down, he saw Lady Avilia in the embrace of one of his knights, Sir Lucien. He had her grasped while she looked like she was trying to escape free of him. Had it not been for her giggling, Arthur would have pulled out his sword and run it through Lucien in a heartbeat. Instead, Arthur felt glued to the spot, but for reasons he could not comprehend.

He thought he had become really close with Avilia lately, despite being aware of her sometimes over-friendliness towards the other knights. Yet clearly Arthur meant zilch to her, he thought as he watched her turn around and plant a light kiss on Lucien's lips. But what struck him the most, paradoxically, was that he only felt a twinge of pain, and even that was only directed at his ego. He expected a wave of betrayal, pain and anger to overcome him and shatter his heart into miniscule segments. But that didn't come.

Arthur didn't know how long he stood there for, contemplating the strange phenomenon of his mind and heart, when he heard a voice behind him that made him tingle unexpectedly.

"Don't you think you should owe the railing an explanation? I mean, you grip it any tighter and it'll turn to dust. Seriously, what did it ever do to you?"

Arthur turned away from the railing (that he'd been unconsciously holding a little too tightly in his reverie) to see Merlin walk up behind him, hands in pockets, corner of the mouth turned upward in a half smile, accentuating the dimple in his right cheek.

Once again, Arthur couldn't explain not control the jolt he felt as his eyes locked on Merlin's twinkling blue ones. Ignoring it, Arthur replied,

"Well you know, being formally recognized as the crown prince means having to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. Lots to think about," he added quietly, those last words filled with meaning.

"Aye," agreed Merlin, suddenly feeling very nervous. He ran a hand through his hair restlessly and came to lean against the balcony railing beside Arthur.

Arthur noticed the change in Merlin's disposition and was about to question him on it when he saw Merlin somewhat clumsily pull out a flask, mutter something incomprehensible and take a swig.

Not looking at Arthur, but gazing straight ahead, Merlin began,

"Arthur, listen, I've got – "

Arthur, whose heart had practically been ready to thump out of his chest a moment ago at the thought of what Merlin was about to say, flinched slightly as he felt arms around his waist.

Turning abruptly, he came face to face with Lady Avilia, smiling flirtatiously up at him.

"Do you think my Lord could spare a moment?" she asked in a sultry voice that would have otherwise made Arthur's knees turn to jelly. Yet right now he simply responded coldly,

"Your father is looking for you. I don't think he would be thrilled to find out you've been frolicking with knights, even the crown prince." With that he turned harshly away from her, leaving both her and Merlin stunned.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Arthur suddenly asked once Lady Avilia had stalked out.

Unsure if he was addressing him, Merlin answered after a moment. Then, facing Arthur (lighting up his world) Merlin grinned,

"Lead the way, your Highness."


	6. Chapter 6: Under the Influence

Chapter 6

An hour later Merlin and Arthur were stumbling through a forest clearing singing loud, atonal music,

"_And oh ye barmaid_

_With the fair unicorn,_

_Give us another pint_

_So that we sleep till next morn."_

Both were obviously very drunk. Yet the impending revelation of Merlin's feelings for Arthur combined with the frenzied state of his nerves had significantly lowered his tolerance to the point where he could barely keep his flask straight.

Arthur had burst out laughing, "Now this is what I call a celebration! Wandering aimlessly in the woods with half a working mind, practically propping up my poor excuse of a manservant with absolutely no working mind!"

"I'll admit the liqueur was meant merely to help calm me down a bit. Guess it overdid the job." Merlin managed to slur, giving Arthur a lopsided grin.

"Calm you down for what, idiot? You planning on killing me?" Arthur joked.

"Nope. Was planning on confessing my love for you, actually," stated Merlin, his tone light though his eyes held an intense expression.

Then several things happened at once. Arthur, who had been plodding through thickets with Merlin under his arm, came to an abrupt halt. Yet in doing so he lost his footing (unaided by the alcohol affecting his brain) and tripped over a protruding tree root.

He dropped Merlin involuntarily, who landed on a rosebush with a yelp. Both became suddenly more aware of their surroundings, though they had by no means become sober.

"Shit!" Merlin swore, "You could've done that GENTLY!" he attempted to lighten up the situation.

Arthur said nothing in response, but was staring at Merlin with an unreadable expression on his face. Merlin sighed and got up, absently rubbing the back of his neck where a particularly sharp thorn had poked him.

"This was a bad idea," he muttered, not meeting Arthur's eyes, "Look let's just head back to the castle, put me in the stocks if you wish, then I can just pack up and – "

Merlin's rambling was cut off when he realized that Arthur's lips were suddenly on his. The next thing he knew he was being pushed roughly by Arthur against a giant oak tree and was kissing him back with every ounce of passion in his body. For Arthur, it was a moment of clarity. The pieces began to fit together – his indifference to Avilia, the sudden brightening at the coronation when Merlin had smiled at him, his recent discontent. It all came down to Merlin.


End file.
